callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Receiving Area
How the receiving area works (my best guesswork) The players have to find some way on the Moon to teleport to Area 51. This part is unknown (maybe has something to do with that pyrimad thing?) Anyways, once they get there, the Pack-a-Punch and whatever perk is there that game is available to the players. When they arrive, the round counter disappears (which you can see in the gameplay videos). Then zombies and hellhounds start spawning in in an endless round, at first easy but becoming more powerful. The players can stay there as long as they like, however the ever-strength-gaining zombies and hellhounds will cause them to eventually want to go back to the pad and teleport back to the moon (the starting room to be exact, as demonstrated in videos). The Inside Xbox trailer also showed that when you get back, it will show you how long you managed to stay in the area (for example, in the video it said "You Survived 00:01:37"). Then the round counter reappears and gameplay resumes as normal. Another thing worth noting is that in the Inside Xbox trailer, when the players teleported back and the round counter reappeared, it said round 1, and the players still had only their pistols and no perks. This probably means that gameplay starts in Area 51, and you can last there as long as you want until deciding to go to the moon. Then you have to turn the power on to return. Area 51 after the Easter egg After Earth is destroyed to prevent Doctor Edward Richtofen to take control of it and the Zombies, you can still teleport back to Area 51, it looks destroyed and post-apocalypted. xXHellhamerXx 00:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) It's also rumored that in this apocalyptic version of the recieving area, there is a new room that resembles a destroyed labratory where you can find the ray gun available for purchase off the wall for about 5000 points and ammo refils for half of that price. This has NOT been confirmed yet. Erm... No. The receiving area is the room with Quick Revive in it that you are teleported to after Area 51. UMM no ^^^ No Man's Land = Receiving Area = Area 51, the quick revive room is just the quick revive room actually guys hes right it is the area u show up in but its also the area outside, when u breach that room it says recieving bay has been breached PES needed. also to get the ach one giant leap both excavators need to be down in tunnels 6 and 11, make sure someones one other side (biodome, teleporter, power room) die any where before the tunnels(easiest way jump off cliff) then have other finish round. boom u spawn on other side of excavators technically freeing urself from being trapped out there. achievement unlocked. I can confirm that the receive area is the area on the moon where to get transported to from area 51. When you turn on the power the computer voice says that artificial gravity and atmosphere has been activated in the receiving area, tunnel 7 and 11 and the bio dome. Also when you breach the area with quick revive the computer voice says that the receiving area has been beached. The receiving area is on the moon not on earth. Lordqaz 00:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Name Change to Area 51? The Receiving Area is the area you land when you come back from Area 51 as proven by the "One Giant Leap" achievement. The page should not be named "Receiving Area". [[User:Kratos2144|'Kratos']]Talk 00:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Merging Shouldn't we just list this on the locations section of Moon? 13:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I looked over some of the other pages that mention this area, and none of them even linked to this page, nor did I ever feel the amount of information given was not enough which made me want to come to this page. In short I feel we already have enough detail on the respected pages that this page does not need to be visited, nor does it expand on any information already avalible on said pages. 14:13, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, merge should be done. This is just a part of the Moon map, it's not relevant for it to have its own article. 15:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC)